


Pai Shao Nights

by Jupe_Soupe



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Found Family, everybody is happy, shady shin is an amazing uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupe_Soupe/pseuds/Jupe_Soupe
Summary: Pai Shao nights at the Sanaoki household.
Relationships: Naoki/San (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Naoki Nation





	Pai Shao Nights

Pai Shao night at Naoki and San's home was always a wonderfully chaotic time. From the aromas lingering from the kitchen, Two-Toed Ping's outlandish stories, San and Hiroshi making random things, the children all running around, and Naoki winning every single game. It was always a wonderful place to be, and it brought some of the most unlikely of people together. And even though there were a lot of people that you think wouldn't get along, it was always a friendly and peaceful time. It was the only place where you could find Lin Beifong and Shady Shin sharing drinks and stories.  
Sometimes there would be a bonfire, and Ping would help teach Mako to control his firebending. Sometimes they would have to make extra pieces and tables, which allowed San to help teach Bolin more earthbending. Sometimes you would find Lin in the kitchen, making some food for people to eat, because even though she didn't often admit it she was a decent cook.   
You could easily find Hiroshi and San exchanging dad jokes and talking about their latest projects. From carpentry, to engineering, to jewelry, to just simple crafts, they would discuss it all. Oftentimes with young little ears eavesdropping and waiting for the perfect chance to sneak into San's shop, trying to make things for themselves.  
There would also always be some kind of music. It usually consisted of Shin singing some random songs from who knows where. He always brought instruments so that Mako and Bolin could join him in the music. They all enjoyed it, and one time Asami even got to play tsungi horn.  
Overall, Pai Shao nights at the Sanaoki home were truly something amazing to behold, and there was never anything like it. Hell, there are even rumors that once the firelord came to one.


End file.
